TNF is a cytokine that can stimulate synovial cells to produce collagenase and PGE2, and is involved in the induction of matrix metalloproteinases, and is hypothesized to contribute to rheumatoid arthritis(RA) disease activity. Only 20 patients who participated in the double-blind, placebo-controlled study(#584) will be eligible to participate. All patients will receive active drug in blind placebo-controlled manner. This modified cytokine receptor appears to be efficacious and less toxic than monoclonal antibodies against lymphocytes.